The present invention relates to an adjustable simulator apparatus and simulator system that can be used during the design and testing of vehicle components, and a method of simulation. More specifically, the present invention relates to an adjustable simulator apparatus and simulator system that can test the response of a vehicle component that is activated by one or more related vehicle components.
Throughout a product development cycle, the design performance of one or more vehicle components is typically tested through simulation. The performance of components in a manual transmission system or a brake system, for example, can be determined under various component designs or arrangements. A vehicle operator actuates a clutch pedal to shift gears and remotely actuates the clutch pressure plate of a transmission system. A brake pedal remotely actuates a drum or disc brake assembly. The pedal displacement and force required to actuate the remote components can vary based on each type of pedal installation and component manufacturer. Therefore, it is difficult to determine whether a newly designed pedal or associated assembly would have the specified linear displacement and withstand the force required to actuate the remote components for the multiple types of commercial vehicles.
Testing and validation of brake pedals and transmission clutch pedals is needed across a broad range of vehicle installations, without incurring the cost and the complexity of installing the test clutch pedals in multiple commercial vehicles. If components such as transmission pedals and brake pedals are tested at temperature extremes, a remotely mounted simulator apparatus is desirable. Also, if components are tested for durability, a robust simulator apparatus is desired so that the components can be mechanically actuated through thousands of cycles. It is not cost effective or practical to obtain and connect an entire manual transmission or braking system outside of a vehicle.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved simulator apparatus and method which addresses the above-referenced problems.